


Sweet and Cold

by valentangelo



Series: Fluffy Overwatch One-Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Unapologetically Self-Serving, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentangelo/pseuds/valentangelo
Summary: The first snow is here, and it always surprises you how beautiful it can be. Commander Morrison catches you standing in the doorway, watching it fall.





	

The snow muffled everything, frigid and pure. You took tiny, careful steps...baby steps, fairy steps, holding your breath as you tried not to disturb a single perfect flake. Commander Morrison startled you. "Not a fan of winter weather?" he asked curiously.

"No..." You laughed a little breathlessly. "I love it. I just don't wanna spoil anything." The feather-light sound of the flakes as they fell left a tightness in your chest and a flutter in your stomach that almost made you nauseous.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

You nodded as you moved forward inch by inch like someone in a trance. Soon you were standing in the open beneath the heavy silver-gray dome of clouds, gazing upward at the fine mist of your breath. Where was the commander? You turned to see him standing in the doorway, just...watching you. Molasses-slow you held out your hand to him.

It took him a minute to realize what you wanted. He blinked, shifted his weight uncertainly, but then he came forward fast and faster. He took your hand as if the childlike gesture was unfamiliar. You twined your fingers into his. He gave you a look, a look you couldn't place, intense but somehow soft, like the looming clouds.

He kissed you.

How do you describe a kiss? It was warm, soft, breathless, electrifying. You gave a gasp that was more like a sigh. When his hand came up to cup your jaw you felt yourself sink into it like a pillow. You had one arm around him and your lips pressed against each other and you felt your still-entwined fingers clenching tight together like steel, or a promise.

It was perfect.

The warmth of the two of you, pressed together against the cold, that was perfect. When you slowly pulled apart with two little reluctant gasps - it was perfect. He caressed your lower lip with his thumb and, god...it was perfect. The snowflakes on his hair and shoulders. The look in his eyes. Your heart didn't beat so much as shuddered like a machine that hadn't run in years, eager enough to explode.

He smiled at you. God, yes, it was perfect.


End file.
